The End of All Things
by WorldConqueror
Summary: Voldemort has gained a new power that has never been seen before. Though it seems someone from the...'outside' has decided to step in. Will he make a difference, or will Hogwarts and the Wizarding world be doomed? NO SLASH
1. The New Addition

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.

**The End of All Things**

Chapter 1- The New Addition

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, looking over the tips of his glasses at the cloaked figure sitting before him.

"Are you sure about this? I have never heard of such a power..." inquired the old man.

"Tell me Albus, don't you find it the least bit strange that some of the most powerful witches and wizards in your world have disappeared without a trace? I am most sure, Albus, that Voldemort has come up with a new plan to gain his full power...if not more."

"And why do you feel it necessary to take the matter into your own hands?"

"My people are concerned, nothing more. We don't normally fear human magicians, but this...Voldemort is no ordinary human magician," replied the shadowy figure. "I was originally sent to monitor his movements, but I feel I should help prepare the students at Hogwarts for the battle yet to come. I don't believe that the fate of the human wizarding world will be decided during this one year."

Dumbledore sighed. "I will have Professor McGonagall prepare a suitable classroom for you as well as private quarters. You should see her about them tomorrow."

The cloaked one merely nodded at Dumbledore.

_It seems Potter, Weasly, and Granger have chosen to remain in Potions. I'd think that after 6 years of having me for a professor they'd give it up, _thought Severus. _Oh joy. Mr. Longbottom also remains. I suppose I should fire- proof the classroom._

A knock came to the Potion Master's door. "Enter," said Severus.

"Hello, Severus. I was wondering if my Wolfsbane potion was ready?" asked Remus Lupin, a smile spreading on his face.

"It's in the cabinet," grumbled Severus.

"Just as cheerful as always, eh, Snape?" A grunt resounded from Severus. Lupin nodded and chuckled slightly as he reached inside the cabinet to retrieve his potion. "What's that you've got?" asked the werewolf.

"None of your damn business, Lupin. Now get your potion and leave."

"Must be your student list? From the tone of your voice, I'd say your least favorite people are in your 7th year class." Severus glared daggers at Lupin. Lupin shrugged at Severus. "The same four are in my class well. Though they seem to be adeptly better at Defense Against the Dark Arts than potions." Lupin smirked at Snape who ignored him. "Say, have you heard about the new teacher?"

"New teacher?" asked Severus, his eyes rising from the parchment sitting on his desk.

"Yes. I saw him walking up to Albus's office. I ran into Minerva on the way down here and asked her about the new guy. She said that he was going to teach a new subject here, although she wasn't sure either about what exactly."

"Interesting, I suppose I should keep my eye open then. What did he look like?"

"I never got a good look at him. He was cloaked and hooded, but something about him didn't smell...human. I had never smelled anything like him before."

"Well our last nonhuman teacher was a Centaur. I can't imagine who that old man has dug up this time."

Lupin shrugged. "See you around Severus and thank you." Lupin received another grunt, Snape-language for 'You're welcome'.

_A new teacher? Could this be a mere cover up for a new member to the Order? I must speak with Dumbledore about this. _Severus laid the student list down and rose from his desk. He walked over the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace, he threw down the powder and yelled in a clear voice, "Dumbledore's office. The password is Cream Savor."

After a few seconds, Severus was in Dumbledore's office dusting Floo powder and ash from his robes.

"Ah, Severus. It is good to see you. What may I do for you?"

"I heard from Lupin that we have a new teacher here. Is this true?" asked Severus, a slight look of worry on his face.

"My boy, why do you look worried? You are not being replaced." Severus mentally relaxed at this. "I'm not worried about that.I'm worried about why you are bringing in a new teacher. And don't give me that 'I'm offering a new subject for the students' crap. I know there are ulterior motives here."

"Ah. Well you shall find out at the same time as the students and faculty do."

"You've told Minerva already. Why not the rest of us?

"Minerva," said a slightly perturbed Dumbledore, "is Deputy Headmistress." Snape snorted. "That fact means she is privileged to information sooner than the rest of you."

"I don't know why I bother, Albus, I really don't. It seems I already know what you're going to tell me, but I come anyway!" Severus threw his hands up in the air. "But tell me Albus...Lupin told me that the new teacher didn't smell human. What is he?"

"Like I said, you shall find out when everyone else does." Dumbledore smiled graciously at Severus, infuriating him further. Severus glared at Dumbledore for a minute then went to the fireplace. He chucked in some Floo powder and said, "My office." _Damn that old man. I spy on Voldemort for him, and he says I am not privileged to have information early? Damn him to hell and back._

Start of term had finally come. The House tables were fitted to allow for the extra students to join them during the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat was in its usual place in front of the staff table facing out towards the students. McGonagall was standing next to the Sorting Hat holding a scroll in her hand, ready to call out the names of the new students attending Hogwarts. Looking up at the staff table, Hermione noticed an extra seat in between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. _Professor McGonagall usually sits on Dumbledore's left so that seat isn't for her. I don't notice any teachers missing. Hmm, could we have a new teacher?_

"Hey, Hermione. Whose seat is that at the staff table?" whispered Harry loud enough for her and Ron to hear.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. It doesn't look like any teachers are missing."

"Maybe it's saved for you. Maybe Dumbledore is going to call you to teach a class this year for having straight O's 6 years in a row!" smirked Ron.

Harry chuckled quietly while Hermione punched Ron lightly in the arm. Dumbledore cleared his throat indicating to McGonagall that it was time.

"Attention students. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!" yelled Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Hat sang its song, entrancing all the students. When the Sorting Hat was finished, Professor McGonagall began calling out the names of the new students. After each student was sorted, the Great Hall was filled with applause.

The Sorting Ceremony was ended and Dumbledore began his customary start of term speech. "Welcome back to old students and welcome to Hogwarts to new students! I have just a few reminders for the students here. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and none should venture there unless they wish to die a most horrible death. Next, curfew is still at 11:00 PM sharp. Also, with recent events, I advise all students to travel the halls in groups in case of danger. And finally, I would like to take this time to introduce out newest addition to the Hogwarts faculty."

At the mention of a new teacher, chattering spread through the Great Hall like wildfire. Even the staff was interested. They had been told a new teacher was arriving, but that was it. No name, no subject...no race. Ears perked and silence reigned as the mighty doors to the Great Hall swung open revealing a figure cloaked in shadow...

(A/N: I have this classified as a Remus Lupin/Severus Snape fic. Besides the unidentified character above, they will have central parts to plot. Enjoy! Please R&R. Flames are always welcome.)


	2. Knowing the Truth

(A/N) grins Snape and Remus are not getting together! No Slash in this story! They are merely going to be playing central roles in this story. makes note to put that in the summary 

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.

Chapter 2- Knowing the Truth

The Great Hall was silent when the mighty doors sprung open revealing the newest addition to the Hogwarts family. He walked through the threshold, the light driving the darkness away and showing some of his features. He wore a robe that was a grayish color, intricately designed with pictures, maybe runes. His cloak covered his face with its hood and was colored blue and gray, bright sapphires inlaid into its borders.

As he walked toward the staff table, Dumbledore motioned to speak. "I would like to introduce all of you to Gliondel Istalindir. He will be teaching the new course of Elven Studies."

Gliondel could feel the stares of the students and faculty as he walked to his seat between Severus and Remus. Before taking the seat, Gliondel lowered his hood revealing his striking features. His ears were pointed sharply, and his eyes were a very defined green. Looking closely, one could swear that his eyes were sparkling. His hair was long and gray with age and pulled back into a ponytail. He sat down between the two teachers, looking around the room and meeting the eyes of all who were staring at him.

"Professor Gliondel hails to us from the Elven lands, which we are not allowed to reveal the location of or its name. He has agreed to teach both Elven History and Elven Magic to all of you as a way to ease the strained tensions between our two races," announced Dumbledore. "Ah! And since this class is required for all students, I took the liberty of redoing all of your schedules." Dumbledore made a motion with his wand and mumbled a spell under his breath causing parchment to appear in front of all the students with their new class schedule.

"What the hell are Elves?!" asked Ron, whispering to his two friends.

"Mythical creatures... I didn't think they actually existed. At least not in forms other than House Elves." retorted Hermione. "Oh no! Dumbledore replaced Ancient Runes with Elven Studies!"

"Well it doesn't sound like too bad a class. I mean the professor is really hot," giggled Ginny. Harry and Ron snorted and Hermione couldn't resist a chuckle. "Remember Ginny, he _is_ a Professor, so don't start getting any ideas," added Hermione.

Gliondel looked at the human food curiously. _What is this crap?_ he thought. He took the fork and poked the food with it, warranting a curious look from Remus. "Don't like the food?" he asked.

"Ah, it's not that. Human food is a rarity within Elven lands since the War."

"For not being from the human world, you speak pretty good English."

Gliondel laughed. "In my land, English is called the Common Tongue. We use it to communicate with the other races that reside on the Earth."

"Other races?" asked Remus.

"The Elves are not the only race set off from the world," said Gliondel with a grin forming on his face.

Remus chuckled and took a bite of his food. "By the way, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nice to meet you."

"On your right, is Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

"And nice to meet you, Professor Snape." Snape grunted. Gliondel quirked a brow. "Not very friendly is he?"

"He isn't very receptive to newcomers...well to people in general." Gliondel gave a slight chuckle. He stuck his fork into the roast on his the plate in front of him and tasted it.

"This isn't bad at all. I think I might like this human food."

Minerva had assigned Gliondel's classroom to somewhere in the dungeons, near Snape's room. It was cold down there, and stuffy. Yes, very stuffy.

Gliondel walked into his classroom, ceasing the chattering of the students. The 6th year Gryffindor class stared at him as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"Well, stop staring at me. I'm no different from any of you than my race, age and magical talents," snapped Gliondel. The students visibly relaxed. "Welcome class to Elven Studies: Year One."

"But we're sixth year..." whispered Ron to Harry.

"Ah Mr. Weasly. Would you like me to start with the Year Six curriculum? You'll have no clue what I am talking about since you have not gone through Years One through Five." Ron shook his head. "Good. Now class, in here you learn about Elven History, as well as basic Elven Magic. The first---"

"Sir, where are the Elves from?" interrupted Hermione.

"Miss Granger, how dare you interrupt me? If you would just keep your mouth shut and listen, I would be able to tell the class that the first lesson would be Elven Origins and first interaction with the Human World. But first..." Gliondel waved his hand and books appeared on his desk. "Come and retrieve your books."

The students lined up and took their books off Gliondel's desk. After all of the students had their books, a knock came to Gliondel's door.

"Enter."

"Ah, Gliondel. I have ordered a staff meeting in my office. Would you please attend?" asked Dumbledore.

"Erm, of course, Albus. Students, read chapter 1 and write me a 4 foot essay on the Origin of the Elves."

Gliondel followed Albus to his office. Albus recited the password, "Licorice Stick," and they walked into his office. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were all present for this, except Harry.

"I've called you here because there has been another disappearance. A Mr. and Mrs.Zabini. We believe that Voldemort was behind this."

"Why would Voldemort be kidnapping all of these people?" asked Tonks.

"I believe I can answer that," said Gliondel rising from his seat. "Voldemort has gained the ability to absorb the powers of those he kills. Chances are he has personally murdered every last witch and wizard that has gone missing and absorbed their powers. Although, we, at least I, know where he got this power from."


End file.
